<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>white noise by sheptem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038306">white noise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheptem/pseuds/sheptem'>sheptem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Compound, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Tony Stark, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheptem/pseuds/sheptem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and said, “Tony’s heat came early. He asked me to accompany him.”</p><p>“Ah,” Sam replied as if that explained everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>white noise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not beta read</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took just one look at Steve’s bloodshot eyes for all recruits to tiptoe around him all morning. None of them wanted to aggravate Steve’s peculiar mood, especially when the reason for said mood was unknown.</p><p>“What’s gotten into you?” Sam asked, barging unceremoniously into Steve’s room but the latter barely paid him any attention, choosing to bury himself in the paperwork instead. Sam eyed Steve for a moment and tried again, this time more considerate, “Rough night?”            </p><p>Steve let out a quiet snort.</p><p>
  <i>That would be an understatement.</i>
</p><p>“More like a rough weekend,” he finally said, deciding that if he was going to confide in anyone, it might as well be Sam. </p><p>“How so?”</p><p>Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and said, “Tony’s heat came early. He asked me to accompany him.”</p><p>“Ah,” Sam replied as if that explained everything.</p><p>“I said yes.”</p><p>“Of course you did.” Steve shot him a look and Sam raised an eyebrow. “What? We’re gonna act like you actually considered telling him no? You worship the ground the guy walks on. Good for you if he finally noticed."</p><p>“Get your mind out of the gutter, Sam. We haven’t done anything.”</p><p>“You just said he asked you to-“</p><p>“To stay with him during heat. Usually, he asks Rhodes.” </p><p>Steve wasn’t envious. He knew Rhodes’ presence during Tony’s heat helped to bring the fever down. He still remembered the first time he heard of it. He had assumed that the two of them were an item, but now he understood the nature of their relationship. The thought of people not caring about their secondary gender that much anymore was a bit jarring at first, but he was glad Tony had so many options to choose from. And Steve liked the idea of a relationship between an Alpha and an Omega built on mutual trust and affection, without it being sexual.</p><p>But this time Rhodes was on a mission with Sam, Natasha, and Clint. </p><p>“So you just... What? Kept your hands to yourself the whole time?”</p><p>Steve just nodded. That wasn’t something an Alpha whose feelings weren’t entirely platonic would ever wish for. But Steve was glad Tony trusted him as much as he trusted Rhodes. It meant a lot to him that after their rocky beginning they managed to get to that point. </p><p>Sam got that look on his face as if he was about to offer something sympathetic, but then it clicked. </p><p>“<i>Wait,</i> is THAT the reason you’re so pissy today? Didn’t get your knot off so you're barking at everyone during practice?”</p><p>“What? Of course <i>not,</i> Sam, what the hell.”</p><p>Sam relaxed.</p><p>“So, what’s wrong then?”</p><p>Steve’s jaw worked. </p><p>“I’ve barely seen him since it ended. And I don’t know if I’m imagining things but... What if I did something he didn’t really want?” He felt sick to the pit of his stomach at the thought. “Or he figured out I like him and now he’s uncomfortable.”</p><p>“Well. I can’t say I know what goes through Stark’s head but maybe he’s just caught up in his work again. He’s a busy guy.” </p><p>“I know that. I just… I wish I knew if he’s alright.”</p><p>“You’d never intentionally…“ Sam paused, mulling it over. “I’m gonna ask Rhodes to check up on him. You know, just in case.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Steve’s voice sounded hollow to his own ears.</p><p><i>Just in case.</i> </p><p> </p><p>:</p><p> </p><p>When Steve finally got to see Tony again, it was purely accidental. Usually, no one except Steve hanged out in the communal space this early in the morning. Steve just got back from his run and he turned in the direction of the kitchen. He didn’t expect to find Tony there. </p><p>Tony was curled up in a chair in an unnatural position, nurturing what looked like his second cup of coffee. His face didn’t quite lit up when he saw Steve but his lips did curl up in a small smile. Steve breathed a sigh of relief. Soon, he was immersed in the familiar sound of Tony’s voice. He rambled about the launch of the newest SI project and Steve listened without interrupting, soaking up the sight of Tony after such a long time. It was bizarre how soothing it was.</p><p>“So,” Tony said suddenly and Steve’s eyes jerked up to his face. “What is it about Wilson asking Rhodey to ask me what I’m up to?”</p><p>Steve twisted his hands.</p><p>“Have you been avoiding me?” he asked, deciding to be direct.</p><p>Tony huffed.</p><p>“I’m here, aren’t I?”</p><p>“Tony.”</p><p>Tony sighed and looked away. </p><p>“I’m embarrassed.”</p><p>Steve furrowed his brows. </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Tony’s laugh was sharp. </p><p>“Why do you think, Steve? <i>God,</i> I basically begged you to knot me and all you did was hold me and pat me on the back. Fuck, I know I read signs wrong sometimes but that’s-” he cut himself off, shaking his head. </p><p>“What are you talking about, Tony? Of course I didn’t… <i>You can’t give consent during heat.</i>”</p><p>Did Tony really think he was going to take advantage of him like that? </p><p>Tony gaped like a fish. </p><p>“Oh my God. Why do you think I asked <i>you,</i> specifically?”</p><p>Steve blinked. </p><p>“You said Rhodes was not within reach,” he said slowly. “So I thought that I’m the next Alpha you trust to make it more bearable for you.”</p><p>“<i>Oh,</i>” Tony said in a small voice. “Well,” he cleared his throat. “Sorry I wasn’t more transparent.” </p><p>Steve didn’t know how to process from here so he asked the question that’s been on his mind for the last twenty-four hours, “We’re fine, right?”</p><p>“Yeah. Sure, Cap“ Tony said, but now he looked distracted. Steve furrowed his brows. “I’ll see you at… the next debrief.”</p><p>No. No no no. That still wasn’t right.</p><p>“Wait,” Steve made a move as if to grab Tony’s arm, but thought better of it, and his hand fell to his side awkwardly. “I didn’t know you wanted me to-“</p><p>“It’s fine, Steve. Let’s just leave it at that. I won’t inconvenience you next time, you don’t have to-“</p><p>“Tony. Shut up.” Tony narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to retaliate but then he saw the vulnerable, hopeful look on Steve’s face. He leaned back, expectantly. </p><p>“It seems like we both have difficulty expressing our thoughts,” Steve began, his heartbeat quickening. He took Tony’s hand in his. Tony’s fingers squeezed Steve’s gently. “I would be honored to be able to spend all nights like that, Tony. Not just your heats. And,” he blushed, gaze wavering for a second. “I would be interested in more. Would you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Tony managed to croak out and didn’t even have the time to ponder where did all his smoothness go before Steve leaned over and kissed him.</p><p>“<i>Fucking finally,</i>” Tony hissed, tangling his hands into Steve’s hair. He pulled at it lightly and sucked in a breath when he felt the gentle nibbling at his jaw. </p><p>“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this?” Steve asked, lips sliding lower, towards Tony’s neck. </p><p>Tony huffed out a laugh. He felt the warmth of Steve’s breath on his scent glands and he shuddered, shutting his eyes.</p><p>“I think I have some idea.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>how do i tag things lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>